Discorded Magic
by Princess Lucy
Summary: Harry and his friends including the Pevensies are back for another eventful year at Hogwarts takes place after CoN1 and during HP5
1. Chapter 1

**A/N My parody is going to be on hold for a while ,and so is Belonging not because I don't want to update I do,but I have had no ideas or inspirations.I have however reread my Harry Potter and the Order of The Phoenix for the tenth time .So I will attempt to do a crossover that takes place in the HP universe with a few changes made .This will be set in modern times Three of the four Pevensies will have attended Hogwarts .It is Lucy's first year.First chapter takes place after Harry's trial while on the train to Hogwarts.Though I will be also going by the movie **

**Peter is fifth year like Harry,Ron and Hermoine**

**Susan is fourth year like Ginny**

**Edmund is third year **

**Lucy is first year.**

**They will all be in Gryffindor .Okay on with the story **

**Oh yes I own nothing they all belong to Mr.Lewis and Mrs.Rowling **

Harry closed his eyes as the train rattled toward Hogwarts,he still couldn't believe he was returning to Hogwarts after letting a Muggle see him do magic,he was afraid he was going to be expelled .Using underage magic outside the school was illegal according to the Ministry of Magic.He would have been expelled too if Professor Dumbledore hadn't stepped in and convinced the Ministry to drop all charges.

"Harry!" a female voice not Hermoine's not bossy enough nor was it Ginny's ,she was talking to Luna Lovegood.Harry looked up to see Susan Pevensie standing over him a smile on her pretty face,Susan was fourth year like Ginny,behind her were her two brothers.Peter was fifth year and as bad as Hermoine when it came to reading and studying he actually enjoyed it.Edmund was third year and a younger version of Ron's older twin brother's Fred and George when it came to pranking .Harry thought that the thirteen year old took lessons from them. Harry could see a smaller girl clinging to Peter's hand he guessed that this had to be Lucy the youngest Pevensie .

Edmund threw himself onto the seat next Ginny,"We thought you were expelled" he said by way of greeting

"We are glad you weren't though" Susan said hastily to cover up for her brother's rudeness

Edmund looked up ."Oh right ,course we are I didn't mean we wanted you to be expelled .Hogwarts would be pretty dull without you around"

Harry looked around the compartment ,Peter was reading,Susan was gazing out the window ,twirling her hair .Edmund was lounging in his seat half reading a Sherlock Holmes mystery half watching Ginny.Luna was talking to Lucy .Harry grinned to himself finally Luna had someone to talk to who didn't think she was odd,for Lucy was listening in rapt attention.

The door slid open and Ron and Hermoine came in greetings were exchanged then Ron said in a voice dripping with disgust.

"Malfoy is a prefect"

"Who in their right mind would make that git a prefect"

"Edmund ! not in front of Lucy" Hermoine and Susan scolded

Edmund sat up running a hand through his hair ."Come on admit it he is a right foul git"

"He does have a point you know" Peter said closing his book "We're here by the way" he added.

Everyone filed off the train and while the first years headed for the boats that would take them across the lake.The rest of the students headed for the horseless drawn carriages

"What are those "Harry asked pointing to the skelatal winged horses everyone came up to see what he was looking at

"Harry,there's nothing there" Hermoine said

"Yes,there is " Peter said suddenly as he and his siblings came up all three stared at the carriage ..before climbing on and heading toward the castle.

The Great Hall was rapidly filling with students ,Harry noticed that all three Pevensies were staring at the door that would admit the first years probably looking for their sister.

The door opened and the long line of scared looking first years trooped in led by Professor McGonacall. She was holding a three legged stool and the battered Sorting Hat after the last kid had been sorted the feast eaten. Dumbledore stood up and introduced the teachers except for Hagrid al the teachers were there ,plus there was a new woman dressed in a pink cardigan with a pink pillbox shaped hat on her head,she looked like someones doddering Aunt.They found out her name was Dolores Umbridge and she worked for the Ministry of Magic .She was the ir New Defense against Dark Arts teacher.

**A/N I am skipping over some parts in the book and movie and going on to other scenes some scenes will be from the book and or movie others will be my own creation.R&R No Flames I do not appreciate them **


	2. Chapter 2

**.There may be pairings though I'm not sure.I'll see if there are itwill be posted in chapter 3 .Again I own nothing too bad cause if I owned Umbridge and Malfoy I could smack em upside the head.**

Harry,Ron and Hermoine entered the Great Hall and went over to the Gryffindor table where Ginny,Fred,George and the Pevensies( minus Peter and Lucy) eating breakfast ,Susan was reading** The Daily Prophet** ,she looked up as they came in,and hid the paper so Harry couldn't see .

"Morning" Hermoine greeted them as they sat down

"Morning" Susan said passing over the pumpkin juice

"Morning" Fred and Geroge replied before tucking back into their food

"Good morning" Ginny said

"Mmm" was all Edmund said,Ginny giggled.Susan rolled her eyes.Harry laughed Edmund was not a morning person.

"Where's Peter and Lucy" Ron asked pulling the plate of toast over to him and piling several slices onto his plate.

"Hall,talking to Lucy,she's a bit homesick first year and all" Susan stood up swinging her satchel over her shoulder as she and Ginny got up to leave.

"Ed," she said to her younger brother"You will behave yourself this term,won't you ,you did promise Mum you would" she admonished him gently.

Edmund glanced up at her a half smirk on his face,before turning back to his breakfast.

Harry started eating his breakfast.Looking up he saw Peter leading Lucy into the Great Hall,he was bending down whispering to her,Lucy nodded wiping her eyes.

"Where's Susan " Peter asked

"She and Ginny left to go to their first class" Edmund said coming alive ,he stood up and followed several other third years out of the Great Hall,leaving Peter,Lucy,Harry,Ron and Hermoine at the table Fred and George had already left.

"We have Umbridge now " Ron groaned studying his schedule

"Then Snape" Peter said ,

Hermone frowned ,"If you guys studied the material,you wouldn't need to worry so much" she said opening the door to the classroom

Peter,Ron and Harry rolled their eyes as they took their seats.The door to the class opened and Professor Umbridge strolled in.facing the class she smiled with a sickening sweet smile on her face.

"Good day,class," she smiled.No one smiled back ,"Welcome to Defense against Dark Arts,you will be noticing a few changes made starting with going back to the beginning" she waved her wand at pile of books on her desk and they floated down the aisle .

"Now as you all know in your fifth year you will be studying for your **OWL**s **O**rdinary **W**izard **L**evel.You will be learning in a safe and secure environment" she said pleasantly "Read chapter one,there will be no need to talk" she said.

There was silence as everyone began to read.Suddenly Harry noticed that Peter had his hand in the air as did Hermoine,that was strange he thought neither Hermoine or Peter passed up a chance to read.

"Yes," Umbridge said,"Mr."

"Peter Pevensie and why is there nothing in here about using defensive spells" he asked,Hermoine lowered her hand,but Harry noticed everyone listening and waiting for an answer.

"You will not need to use defensive spells in a classroom" Professor Umbridge said sweetly

Harry's hand shot up."So you're saying that were supposed to be unprepared for what's out there"

"There is nothing out there" Umbridge said "Who do you think is going to attack you"

"Perhaps Voldemort" everyone gasped.Umbridge pressed her lips together then in a voice dripping with honey she said ,"Detention,Potter" before heading back to her desk

"You know Angelina isn't going to be pleased " Peter said as the three of them entered the common room. Harry was at his first detention.The room was full of people

"Why should Angelina care" Hermoine asked pulling out quill and parchment.

"Angelina's the captain for the Quiditch team ,that's why" Peter replied opening his **History of Magic** " and if Harry's got detention he'll miss the first practice" he said

The portrait swung open and Ginny came in,she had her arm around Lucy,who was hiccuping soap bubbles.

"What happened to her" Peter asked rushing over,his wand out he utterd something and the bubbles disappeared

"I t was that prat Pansy Parkinson,I saw her and Malfoy talking then when Lucy went past she hit her with the _Soap Bubble _spell ,I would have stopped it,but I was too far too do the countercurse" Ginny explained.

"My mouth tastes like soap" Lucy complained.she followed Ginny over to the couch and curled up her head on Ginny's lap.

"I hate Snape" Edmund said appearing as if by magic " I'm going to fail potions" he groaned pulling out his scroll ."Was it this hard when you were in third year" he asked them

"It's hard unless you're a Slytherin" Ron replied."Snape's their Head of House"

"Ugh! I can't stand her" Susan plopped down next to Ron

"Who" Peter asked normally Susan was composed,but even she had her limits

"Umbridge,she's not teaching us anything useful" Susan said ,she looked around "Where's Harry" she asked

"Su's in love" Edmund sang mockingly

"I am not in love" Susan flipped her hair over her shoulder,"I'm just wondering that's all"

"Detention" Hermoine said

"Mmm" Susan stood up "I heard that Umbridge will be inspecting teachers tomorrow.Oh and we have Quidditch practise this Friday evening " she told her brothers all three were Chasers ,she left taking Lucy with her

"Do you think what she said was true" Ron asked

About Umbridge inspecting teachers probably " Hermoine said reaching for Edmund's parchment .He looked at her gratefully

Peter stood up ,and went over to the fireplace,"Well if Umbridge is inspecting classes we'll find out tomorrow,won't we"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Pairings will be Peter/Hermoine Ginny/Edmund Ginny has also taken Lucy under her wing and Susan is now in Ravenclaw due to a reviewer pointing out she belonged in Ravenclaw. I'm taking a poll those who'd rather see Harry/Susan tell me when you leave a review, if you'd rather have Harry/Cho send me a pm**

The next day they found out Professor Umbridge was inspecting teachers.When they got to their Transfiguration class,Peter noticed Professor Umbridge sitting in the back with a clipboard,he nudged Hermoine and she turned to look

"Wonder what McGonacall will think " Ron whispered as he and Harry noticed where Peter's and Hermoine's gaze had gone.

They didn't have long to find out and when class was over they were buzzing about it.

"You guys have to come quick ,Malfoys been cursed with some sort of spell!" a fourth year Hufflepuff said rushing past.

"Who'd curse Malfoy" Hermoine asked as they ran down the corridor

"Who cares whoever it is I'd shake his hand" Ron said.A crowd was already forming they were laughing and above the laughter they could hear the clucking of a chicken.Peter noticed Edmund had a smirk on his face and his wand was in his hand.

"Why do I have a feeling your behind this," Peter asked pulling him aside.

Edmund shrugged,"He deserved it,the prat"

Peter pressed his lips together,"What'd you do to him anyway'

"It was Fred and George 's idea really,they taught me the spell.I't just a simple curse that makes the person act like a barnyard animal for a few hours.It'll wear off " Edmund shrugged

"You know you can't go around cursing people even if they are gits" Peter said as Susan walked up

"That was you!" Susan shrieked "Ed,you can't go around putting curses on people honestly it was fine when you were seven,but you're thirteen and what sort of example are you teaching Lucy"

"Look,relax ,I didn't do it for the fun of it.Malfoy was tormenting Lucy and you two weren't here to stop it;so I did" Edmund shrugged and turned to walk away.

Saturday morning they had their first Quidditch game against Ravenclaw .Peter ,Edmund and Katie Spinnet were Chasers ,Susan was Chaser for the Ravenclaws,the only reason she was even on the team was,one day during her second year Peter had dared her to tryout ,stating that she wouldn't be able to make the Ravenclaw team .She had made it and proved to be a very good Chaser.Peter unfortunately had to give up his dessert for a week after that incident.

It was raining when they got to the fields.The rain coming down in torrents.Angelina stood in the front of the tent

"All right everyone have a great game and remember we want to win this one okay" everyone nodded

Angelina pulled Peter aside,"I know Susan's on the other team,but don't be so chivalrous even if she is a girl and your sister "

Peter nodded and picked up his broom,following the others out of the tent.

Professor Hooch blew her whistle and the game began

Lee began commerating

**And the Ravenclaws have the quaffle ,their Chaser Susan Pevenise is very fast,she's passed it to Cho Chang ... and Score! Ravenclaws have five points but Gryffindor could catch up.There we are another point for Ravenclaw it doesn't look like Gryffindor will win this one,unless wait what's this and finally Peter Pevensie isn't going to be so chivalrous and yes! yes! Score! Gryffindors score! Here come Harry he's followed closely by their Seeker ,but it's going to be a close one .Will Harry make it ,let's hope so and Score! Gryffindors score! Gryffindors win!"**

Everyone in the stands were cheering and shouting ,the Gryffindors the loudest.

"Tell him" Peter whispred to Hermoine it was later in the day and the common room was empty excpt for Harry,Ron,Hermoine and Peter

"You tell him; it was your idea " Hermoine whispered back

"I can hear you" Harry said from the couch,.Peter and Hermoine walked over to the couch

"We've been talking and we think it's a load of rubbish that Umbridge isn't teaching us anything" Peter began,he looked at Hermoine and she nodded,Peter continued,

"We need a proper teacher,someone to teach us ,how to defend ourselves" he said.

Hermoine nodded,"We think it should be you" she said

Harry stared at them,"Why ? why me? I'm not even a teacher" he said

"Because you fought against You-Know-Who three times already and you fought against dementors twice " Peter explained

Harry frowned his car was starting to ache."Look,what if I agree who else besides you guys would join,everyone thinks I'm mad "

"Everyone thinks you're mad only because the Daily Prohet is printing that you're mad,because they don't want to face the truth that V-Voldemort may be back " Peter said,Ron and Hermoine nodded

"Saturday is a Hogsmeade weekend" Hermoine reminded them "We'll have our first meeting then"

**A/N The quidditch game was short cause I'm not a sports person ,but I wanted to have it in there **


	4. Chapter 4

**The names of the people in the DA are as follows**

**Peter**

**Susan**

**Edmund**

**Micheal Corner**

**Lucy**

**Harry**

**Ron**

**Hermoine**

**Fred**

**George**

**Ginny**

**Neville Longbottom**

**Katie Bell**

**Alicia Spinnet**

**Dean Thomas**

**Lee Jordan**

**Luna Lovegood**

**Padma and Paravati **

**Colin and Dennis **

**Nigel (from the movie,but not the book)**

**Cho Chang**

**Susan Bones,**

**Justin Finch -Fletchley,there are more.but I forgot and I don't want to look through my book (even though I have it next to me for reference)**

**Whew long list okay on with the story**

"So who'd you tell to come " Ron asked Hermoine and Peter as they entered Hogshead

"Whoever was interested" Peter said,"A lot of people are interested you know "

The door opened and Susan and Edmund came in followed by the twins and more and more people trickled in.

Hermoine stood up,"Well,we're all here for one reason ,and that's to learn how to properly defend ourselves and since Harry is the best person to teach us we're going to learn from him."

"Is it true" Dean asked "is You-Know-Who really back"

"Is it true you saw him kill Cedric " someone else asked

"Yes and yes" Harry said getting angry,"Look if you all just came here to hear me talk about Cedric's death you can clear out,and if you all think I'm batty ,you can clear out for that too"

"No one does" Susan said softly ,she looked at him"We need to learn this stuff"

The others nodded and Hermoine beamed "So all in favour raise your hands",everyones hand went up.

"Good" Hermione said a look of satisfaction on her face. as everyone signed their name on a piece of parchment.

"That went good,didn't it" Hermoine said as they headed back to Hogwarts.

The next morning Edmund came to the table looking a bit upset,behind him was Lucy and she looked angry

"I don't know how,but Lu found out" Edmund said sitting down

"I want to join" Lucy said

"I told her I'd ask you" Edmund said reaching for the platter of bacon

"Lu,how'd you find out" Peter asked

"I won't tell Umbridge if that's what you're worried about "Lucy said settling herself next to Ginny

"I guess you can join,but not one word to Umbridge" Peter said swinging his satchel over his shoulder.

"So how did you find out" Edmund asked as Hermoine,Ron,Peter and Harry left.

Lucy swallowed a bite of eggs ,before replying "I oveheard Michael and Su whispering about it in the halls,no one else was around" she said.

"Anyone want to buy some Puking Pastilles or Fainting Fancies" Fred asked "We have 500 galleaons already.

"People actually bought them"Lucy asked wrinkling her little nose

"Why wouldn't they,they get you out of class" George said,ruffling Lucy's hair,Lucy stuck her tongue out and went back to her breakfast.

Before they could have their first meeting ,they needed a room to practise in,luckily for them Malfoy and his gang was being especially cruel to Lucy,because that was the day she found the Room of Requirement and hid there all day until she felt it was safe to come out.

Lucy clambered through the portrait hole and into the common room,she was wriggling with excitement,"I found a room!" she cried "I was running from Malfoy and his friends and this room appeared .It had everything I needed too"

"Wow,Lu you found the Room of Requirement" Hermoine smiled at the younger girl

"That's good,we could use that for practising"Harry said glad they had a room in which to practise .

**Next chapter Umbridge becomes High Inquisitor and forms The Idiot Squad**


	5. Chapter 5

"Look at this" Peter said the next morning ,he was reading the **Daily Prophet **he sounded upset

"How long have you've been here" Ron asked yawning as he piled food onto his plate

"An hour" Peter said,he opened his mouth to say something,but was interrupted by Edmund and Lucy rushing down the aisle,Peter stood up every instinct kicking in

"Umbridge's sacked Professor Trewalney" Edmund said breathlessly

"She's crying" Lucy revealed her voice full of awe

"Umbridge?" Ron asked confused

Edmund gave him a look of disgust,"Course not Umbridge,Trewalney.That old bat looks happy,she certainly sounds happy" he leaned over the table to read the headlines.

They hurried out into the inner courtyard where the whole school was already gathered

"What happened" Peter asked Susan,she was talking to Cho Chang.

"She asked Trewalney to predict something and she couldn't" Susan said

"Course not she's a fraud" Malfoy smirked ,Pansy Parkinson,Goyle and Crabbe guffawed with laughter."There's going to be changes made at Hogwarts; Father and the Ministry will see to that" he said loudly so that those near him turned around.

"I bet you anything that oaf Hagrid won't be back" he continued loudly

"Shut up,Malfoy" Peter snapped "Oh and another thing quit tormenting Lucy"

Malfoy sneered ,"What did the baby come crying to you?" he mimicked crying like a baby,Pansy laughing the whole time

"What are you going to do,Pevensie, put another soap bubble spell on me,ooh I'm scared" Malfoy quivered in mock fear

Peter pulled out his wand ,

"Peter! no" Susan cried" Umbridge will give you detention "

"You're not worth it" Peter said stowing his wand in his robe pocket ,he left with the others.

"Oh no" Susan said pointing to a notice "They made Umbridge High Inquistor"

"I know it was in the paper" Peter said,"That's what I was about to tell those guys before we got interrupted"

"So that's what Malfoy meant"Hermoine said.

That evening they had their first DA practise in the R&R room

"First spell were going to learn is how to stun your opponent" Harry said as he paired people up ,"This is a very easy spell so everyone should be able to get it" he said looking at Lucy since she was the youngest in the group,"Wands at the ready, Stupefy!"

"Stupefy!" echoed through out the room as they stunned each other.

Harry walked around giving pointers ,Hermoine and Peter were paired together and Peter wasn't even trying to stun Hermoine.

"Come on,Pete,stun her" Edmund said he was paired with Ginny and had succeeded in stunning her several times,Ginny had in turn stunned him back

"Don't be such a gentleman all the time" Ron agreed as he was stunned.

"He's right you know," Hermoine said "You're making it too easy for me" she raised her wand

Peter sighed and raised his wand "Stupefy!" Hermoine went flying across the room landing on a pile of cushions. He rushed over,"Are you all right" he asked

Hermoine giggled " Yes,I'm fine,that was brilliant" she said standing up and picking up her wand.

The practise went on for another hour before Harry realised what time it was

"Great job everyone really well done" he said as they filed out

"You coming,Harry" Hermoine asked

"In a minute" Harry said

"So,what was all that back there" Ron asked Peter as they climbed through the portrait.The common room was empty.

"What was what?" Peter asked starting his homewwork.

"That whole not stunning' Moine thing" Ron asked "I mean it wasn't as if you couldn't do it cause you were brilliant,mate,you really were"

Peter shrugged and turned back to his homework,the portrait swung open and Harry came in

"Where've you been" Hermoine asked as Harry took a seat in front of the fire

'Talking to Cho; we kissed" Harry said

"What was it like" Ron asked

"Way to ask a personal question,Ron "Hermoine said rolling her eyes

"Wet,she was crying" Harry said

"That's not surprising considering" Peter said

"Why is Harry a bad kisser" Ron asked

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to know that,you dimwit,I meant I wasn't surprised because Su says Cho's been crying alot lately " Peter shook his head

Hermoine giggled,then sobered up."Cho's confused,she doesn't know how to feel" she said,"She feels sad,confused,a bit guilty ,worried"

"No way one perosn can't feel all that " Ron said

"Ron,you're an idiot,girls happen to have more emotions than guys,I know Susan does " Peter stuffed his quill and parchment back into his satchel

"Lucy doesn't" Ron pointed out

Peter rolled his eyes,"Not yet,she's only eleven she's still a baby" he stood up "Goodnight" he said heading for the boys dormitory.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I know I said I'd the Idiot Squad in the last chapter,but I feel it's too early,but don't worry they will be in the story.I'm going to skip over the holiday part because in the book it was too long and in the movie it was too short.**

"I've been thinking" Ginny said a few days after the new term began "I talked to Angelina too and she said it was fine"

"What are you on about,Ginny" Peter asked

"Well since Umbridge banned Harry,Fred and George from playing quidditch,you need a new seeker" she said

"You?" Fred laughed ,

Ginny tossed her hair and said,"No,not me Lucy"

"Lu doesn't know how to play" Peter said shaking his head

"Yes ,she does" Edmund said from his seat next to the fire."Susan taught her over the holidays ,she's been teaching her since Lu was nine"

"I s she any good" Harry asked

Edmund nodded "I've watched her a couple of times she's small so she goes really fast,nearly as good as you, Harry"

"But does she want to play" Hermoine asked

"If I know my sister she does" Peter replied.

They had DA practise again that night "Patronusus" Harry said " are one of the more advanced spells to do,just think of a happy memory and say_ Expecto Patronum_"

"_Expecto Patronum"_ echoed through the room as silvery animals filled the room .Everyone seemed to be getting the hang of it.

"They're cute" Luna said as a rabbit shot out of Susan's wand

"They're supposed to protect you against dementors,Luna ,they're not just for looks" Peter said he had a lion .

"He's right you know" Harry said walking around the room giving pointers.

Suddenly the room started to shake,everyone stopped ,the patronuses disappearing .Everyone watched in trepidation as a hole appeared in the wall.Lucy and Nigel wandered over to the hole and peered through.

"I'll make short work of this" Umbridge said suddenly appearing a smile on her face.Harry yanked Lucy and Nigel out of the way as Umbridge blew up the hole .

Standing on the other side with grins and smirks were several Slytherins and Filch.Malfoy appeared yanking Marietta Edgecomb into view.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Due to some unforseen incidents that only Harry and Marietta knew about Umbridge was suddenly the Headmistress

"That's all we need is some foul- mouthed, evil ,conniving ..." Edmund stopped when he saw the look on Peter's face

"Go ahead" Peter said dismissively ,he leaned against a post ,fingering his wand

"Git lording it over the students and teachers" Edmund finished,Ginny giggled

"How could she anyway" Hermoine asked seething "She's nothing but a vile,putrid"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence,Granger" Malfoy said a sneer on his face as he walked over

"What do you want,Malfoy" Peter asked pushing himself off the post

"I don't like your attitude,Pevensie that's five points from Gryffindor and another five for disresepecting our new headmistress" Malfoy twirled his wand "Ten because Grangers a Mudblood and another five because I hate that little brat you call your sister .oh and another five because I hate Potter and Weasle"

"Shut up,Malfoy,you can't dock points only teachers can" Peter said "Prefects don't have that power"

"Members of the Inquistor Squad can" Malfoy gloated

"Oh is that what the "I" stands for" Edmund asked,"I was under the impression it stood for the "Idiot Squad"

Peter pulled out his wand shoving it under Malfoy's face," If I were I'd give our points back "

Malfoy cowered "You wouldn't,you'd get expelled"

Peter nodded"You know you're right I wouldn't" he put his wand back and turned to leave

"Coward" Malfoy laughed,Peter turned back and punched him in the nose.

"Use magic on you I mean you're not worth it,I said nothing about not punching you" Peter said to the cowering heap on the floor.He stepped over him.The others followed .

"Wow" Ron said in awe "That was bloody brilliant,mate really it was absolutely fantastic"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am skipping over Snapes Worst memory and several other things but not when the Weasleys get back at Umbridge **

"I have no idea what I want to do once school ends" Ron said as the took their OWLS

"I do" Hermoine said cheerfully

"You would" Peter muttered his eyes on his Transfiguration book,Hermoine glared at him.Peter sighed and put his book in his satchel.

"So what do you want to do" he asked

"Maybe be a auror or take **S.P.E.W** further" Hermoine said.

"Yeah,to the ends of the earth" Ron said,Harry snickered

"Hermoine,I don't think the elves mind serving witches and wizards" Peter pointed out ,"You've seen Winky ,she's devastated"

"Dobby's happy" Hermoine countered

"Obviously,but that's only because he had to serve the Malfoys,their dog would be happy if he was freed" Peter said

"Is it true you and Cho broke up" Hermoine asked Harry just to change the subject.

"Susan likes you" Ron said

"Susan who?" Peter asked or rather demanded

"Pevensie ,your sister I thought you knew " Hermoine said

Peter suddenly recalled all the covert glances Susan had given Harry .

"She can't like him,she's fourteen" Peter said

"So what ,Ed likes Ginny" Harry said

"That I knew" Peter shrugged

"I didn't " Ron said

'That's cause your dense" Hermoine said calmly

'Who's dense" Lucy asked coming over,she settled herself on Peter's lap

"Ron didn't know that Ginny and Edmund liked each other" Hermoine explained

"I knew that" Lucy giggled" I also know that Susan fancies Harry, and you and Peter like each other. I also know that Ginny kissed Edmund and he liked it"

"Ginny kissed Ed when? " Peter asked

"After herbilogy class I was watching them they did it in the hall but then Umbridge came by and forced them apart with her wand" Lucy said

"Lu,how do you know all this stuff,you're eleven" Peter asked

Lucy shrugged and slid off his lap,"I listen" she said skipping out.

"Weren't you taking Occlumency" Peter asked Harry

"I was,I'm not anymore" Harry shrugged,Hermoine stood up and left and Peter soon followed,he had Quidditch practise.

"I know how you can talk to Sirius " Edmund said as he and Lucy joined Harry in the library.

"How Umbridge has all the Floo networks monitered" Harry said

"Not hers" Edmund said "She isn't monitering hers "

"Anyway,I don't really think that Umbridge will be in her office anytime soon" Edmund said "So nows the best time to do it"

He and Lucy stood up and headed out of the library and down the corridor ,they ducked as Fred and Gerge whizzed past on their brooms.The whole school was cheering as firecrackers sparked .Even the teachers looked elated,but hid it watching as Umbridge,Filch and members of the Idiot Squad as Edmund had dubbed them ran around trying to put them out with magic,but they kept multiplying.

"Where's Harry" Susan asked as she ,Ginny and Hermoine walked over.

'Talking to Sirius" Edmund said watching as Goyle attempted to put out a firecracker out using a vanishing spell

"How? Umbridge has all the Floo networks monitered" Susan said

"Not hers" Lucy piped up

"Hang on,Harry isn't using Umbridge's Floo is he" Peter asked in disbelief,"What if Umbridge goes in there"

" Relax,she won't be,she's too busy with this" Edmund gestured to Fred and Geroge's" mayhem"

"Did you have something to do with this" Peter asked

"A bit,I may have mentioned that Harry needed to talk to Sirius" Edmund replied,"And they agreed to create a diversion so Harry could use Umbridge's network"

"Brilliant isn't it?" Fred asked suddenly appearing,George at his side,they were both grinning

"You two are going to get in so much trouble" Hermoine and Susan said both wore identical expressions of disapproval on their faces

"You'll get expelled' Susan warned

"We don't really care" Fred said

"Right we decided were done with school" George replied

"Not to worry,though,we'll leave this place with a bang" Fred said

"Wasn't this enough" Susan asked

"This ? this is nothing compared to what we have in plan for Umbridge,this was for Harry" George said.

"What are you planning" Peter asked

"You'll see,you best be going ,McGonagall wants to see al the fifth years to talk about career choices" George told Hermoine,Ron and Peter .They headed down the corridor leaving the others to watch the fireworks.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is after Fred and George leave**.

"So what do you think,did you pass all your OWLS,I'm pretty sure I did" Hermoine asked as they did their homework in the Great Hall

"Hermoine,we all know you passed your OWLS ,there's no need to brag about it" Peter frowned as he attempted to help Lucy with her potions homework.

Edmund and Ginny came over and sat down.

"What's wrong with Harry" Edmund asked looking over at Harry,he was grimacing and rubbing his scar.

"It's Sirius" Harry gasped "Voldemort's got him"

"Harry" Hermoine said in a pained voice,she couldn't continue,Peter did however

"What if it's a trick,Harry,he might be using that image to get you closer to him" he said

"What if it's not" Harry countered "I need to see if he's there"

"How it's not as if you can check Umbridges' Floo with Fred and Geroge gone there's no way anyone can create a diversion" Peter said

"That's not true" Edmund spoke up "There's always Peeves and I'm sure Ginny,Lu and I could create a diversion or at least a distraction,that'll keep Umbridge and the Idiot squad busy for a while"

He stood up and Ginny and Lucy followed him out of the Great Hall.

"So,what are we doing" Ginny asked Edmund

"You'll see" Edmund said pulling out his wand,"Lu,you keep everyone off the west stairwell,I don't care how you do it,just keep them off"

Lucy nodded and ran off,Ginny watched her,"Are you sure,she'll be all right"

Edmund nodded,"She's tougher than she looks"

"I meant what if Malfoy and his goonies come " Ginny said

"Oh that,I wouldn't worry about that,I taught her a few curses" Edmund said raising his wand,he motioned for Ginny to do the same

"Ok" Ginny shrugged raising her wand ,suddenly it started to rain ,pour really

"How?" Ginny looked at Edmund

"Storm spell" Edmund said grabbing her hand as they ran down the hall

"Is it raining everywhere?" Ginny asked as she leaned against a post trying to catch her breath

" Mostly everywhere"Edmund nodded

"How'd you do that,you're only third year?" Ginny asked pushing her wet hair away from her face.

"Susan " he shrugged,"Come on,let's see how Lucy's doing"

"I don't think we need to" Ginny said pointing,Edmund turned to see Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson dragging Luna and Lucy with them.Lucy kept trying to kick Pansy in the shin ,when that didn't seem to work,she lowered her head and bit Pansy's hand.

Pansy shrieked and let her gip loose ,Lucy darted away,but fell skidding three feet to land in front of Goyle ,who yanked her up.

"Leave her alone" Edmund raised his wand,but it flew out of his hand and into Malfoys out stretched one,he pocketed it a smirk on his face.

"How did you?" Peter asked as Hermoine and Harry came running out of the Forbidden Forest Umbridge was no longer with them,even though they had all left her office together.

" Centaurs and Grawp" Harry said

"What-no never mind I don't want to know,what now" Peter asked

"We find Sirius" Harry said,"Except Ginny,Luna,Ed and Lucy ought to stay behind"

The three of them burst into loud protests ,Luna just looked dreamy

"You know,Harry,you're not exactly the boss of us" Edmund and Ginny said

"No,but I am" Peter said to Lucy and Edmund,"There is no way you two are coming,it's too dangerous,End of discussion"

"Same here,Ginny" Ron said.despite their proetests .The older four were adamant about the younger four staying behind.

So with scowls and murmurs the four of them headed back to the castle .


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : The last chapter sucked,so I am rewriting and making it longer.**

"We're coming" Edmund said firmly,Ginny nodded,her arms folded over her chest."We care about Sirius too as much as you lot"

"Whare are you going" Susan asked suddenly appearing,she looked curious and upset all at the same time.

"Sirius is in trouble" Hermoine explained

" Voldemort has him at the Ministry of Magic " Harry explained,"Look,were wasting valuable time arguing ,it's too dangerous for the younger ones,they should stay here"

"I agree" Susan said,turning to her younger siblings."It's safer if you guys stay,you're too young,Peter"

After much arguing ,they finally agreed to let the younger ones come.

"How are we getting there" Susan asked,"We all don't have brooms and it's not as if we can hail a cab and tell us to take us to the Ministry"

"We fly" Luna said dreamily

"Luna,she just said we don't all have brooms,what do expect us to do jump on a invisible horse" Ron smirked

"No" Luna started to say,but Peter interrupted

"Yes," everyone stared at him and he hastened to clarify,"Well,not invisible horses,I mean thestrals,they can find anywhere remember"

"No" Ron said shaking his head and backing up,"There is no way I am riding on something I can't see"

"Too late here they come" Lucy said gleefully as several thestrals came out of the Forbidden Forest.

Luna,Harry and the Pevensies climbed onto the thestrals with no trouble,but Ginny,Ron and Hermoine were having trouble since they couldn't see the beasts.

"I don't see how you all can see these things" Ron groused once he was seated

"You should be glad you don't see them" Peter said as the thestrals rose up and flew through the air.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N .The last chapter was a bit short ,this one will be longer ,this is after their in the building.**

"Do you know where were going" Susan asked Harry as they stepped out of the lift

"Of course I do" Harry said,"He's down here in one of these rooms,I'm pretty sure of it,at least that's what I saw in my vision"

Susan sighed and went to walk next Lucy,keeping a tight grip on her wand.

"You all right" she asked the little girl,Lucy nodded,smiling slightly

"I'm not scared" she said,"Well maybe I am just a bit" she admitted.Susan gave her a hand a comforting squeeze.

Suddenly a large door swung open and they walked inside a huge room with rows of shelves that extended as high as the ceiling and stretched on for miles.On each shelf sat crystal balls

"Ed!dont!" Peter yelled as Edmund went to touch one of the spheres,he dropped his hand to the side,then turned around

"That one has Harry's name on it and You-Know-Who's too" he stated,Harry walked forward .

"Harry" Hermoine said ,"I don't think you should touch that,it could be a trap"

"It has my name on it" Harry said taking it down.

"Very good,hand it over" a new more sinister voice said and out of the darkness a figure appeared another one behind it.The Death Eater mask disappeared and they were staring at Lucius Malfoy,behind him stood Bellatrix Lestrange,Harry saw Peter and Susan push Lucy and Edmund behind them.

_Accio!_ Hermoine raised her wand and the shelves came crashing down,in the midst of the chaos,they took off running down the corridor.More and more Death Eaters appeared.

"Split up!" Harry yelled,"Find a way out"

Lucy had never felt more scared in her life a small eleven year old child is no match against a full grown woman who has no remorse and wouldn't hesitate to kill a fly just for the fun of it.

Bellatrix laughed as she blocked another of Lucy's spells,"Can't you do better than that baby" she mocked hitting her with another curse that sent her flying across the room,she lay still her wand out of reach.

Bellatrix walked forward raising her wand" Lucy struggled to her feet inching for her wand

_"Crucatius!_ "red sparks flew out of her wand,but didn't hit Lucy ,Peter stepped in front of her and they hit him instead ,he crumbled to the floor,biting back the scream lodged in his throat

"Go" he gasped through the pain ,

Lucy hesitated,tears streaming down her face,"No" she moaned

"You have to,I'll be fine" he whispered,Lucy nodded and hugged him before running off.

"What a disgusting dispplay of affection" Bellatrix gagged,she picked up her wand and Peter's discarded one.

cococococococococococococococococococococococococococococoooooooooo

"Lucy! where's Peter!" Susan cried as Lucy came running down the hall,she hit another Death Eater with a curse

" B-b-ack th-there,sh-she h-hit h-him" Lucy sobbed'The Cr-cruciatus C-curse"

Susan gasped in horror,and took off running in the opposite direction.She left Lucy with Ginny

She found Peter and Bellatrix ,Bellatrix was pointing her wand at Peter laughing as she tortured him. His screams of pain echoed off the walls.

_"Stupefy!"_ Susan yelled, watching as Bellatrix flew backwards,she ran over to Peter who had crumbled to ther floor.

"Peter" she pleaded ,kneeling next to him."Please answer me" she propped him up against the wall

"I'm sorry" he whispered painfully "I shouldn't have let them come"

"No,it wasn't your fault,you know how stubborn they can be" Susan said softly

"Sh-he n-nearly k-killed Lu"

"But she didn't you stopped it" Susan reminded him

"She killed Dad" Peter gasped his head lolling to the side,"She was laughing when she told me,where are Ed and Lu"

"They're fine,they're safe" Susan hoped against hope they were safe

"I'm dying,Su" Peter whispered ,his face a ghastly colour his breathing shallow

"Don't say that" Susan whispered starting to cry ,"You can't die,I need you;we need you" she took his hand in her own,and brushed his bangs from his forehead,his head was wet and sticky with blood.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as his eyes closed

**A/N Cliffie! did I kill Peter or did I let him live well,you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out**

'They're fine,they're safe " Susan whispered


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This takes place after the battle wit the Death Eaters ,really? Death Eaters what sort of insane name is that I mean it's not like they eat death,but I'm getting off topic here anyway this may be the last chapter this may not be the last chapter .And after Harry has his talk with Dumbledore.**

"Harry" Susan ran up to him and fell into step as he walked down the corridor."Are you all right"

"Yeah,I'm fine" Harry said grimly

"I'm sorry about Sirius he seemed like a nice person" Susan touched his arm

"He was" Harry replied,"How's Peter"

"Madame Pomfrey says he'll be fine ,she says he's lucky I came when I did or he would have been killed" Susan twisted her hands.I forgot to thank you for teaching us that stuff if it hadn't been for you"... her voice trailed off and she cleared her throat ,"Any way thanks" she said.She turned to leave.

"Susan!" Harry called,"Bellatrix.She killed your father,didn't she?"

Susan nodded,"Two years ago,it was Ed's first year,we all saw it ,we were supposed to be in bed,but" she frowned,sighing,"We heard a commotion downstairs and saw Dad battling a Death Eater,"

"I'm sorry,I know what it's like to lose a parent." Harry said

Susan nodded and continued walking,"I'm going to the infirmary,you coming" she asked

"Yeah,in a minute" Harry said

L:ucy ran up to Susan a huge smile on her face.

"Hermoine kissed Peter" she giggled.

"It was on the cheek" Peter blushed,sitting on the edge of the bed.Hermoine was engrossed in reading the **Daily Prophet**. Ginny and Edmund were playing Exploding Snap.Ron was in the other bed eating chocolate frogs.

Susan flopped down next to him,helping herself to a handful of frogs.Luna was reading the_ Quibbler_

"I suppose Umbridge won't be teaching" Susan said

"Nope and good riddance to the old bat" Edmund said

"What happened to her anyway" Peter asked as Harry came in and took a seat next to Susan

"We'd rather not say" Hermoine shrugged.'So who's excited about the summer hols" she asked

"Ugh,back to our Aunt and Uncle's house and our prig of a cousin" Lucy wrinkled her nose

"You guys too,I thought Harry was the only one with horrible relatives" Ron said

"We-ell,I don't think Uncle Harold and Aunt Alberta are as bad as Harry's relatives" Susan conceded "And at least Mum's there and if Eustace gets on our nerves,which is every day,we just threaten to turn him into a toad or something"

"But,we're not allowed to use magic outside of school" Hermoine protested

"We know that,but we're not about to divulge that information to Eustace.Keeps him in line" Edmund shrugged.

"What are your aunt and uncle like" Harry asked.

"They're hard to explain really" Peter explained.

"You will write won't you" Ginny asked Edmund as they stood in King's Cross station waiting for their families.

"Sure " Edmund said leaning against a post

"You won't write will you" Ginny asked her eyes sparkling merrily.

"I might write" Edmund smiled at her

"Well,this was an interesting term" Peter said" But then every term for the last five years has been interesting.There's Mum" he took Lucy's hand and waved Edmund and Susan over.

"See you next term" they said as they ran over to Mrs. Pevensie.


End file.
